


idk just shit for me and the gang !

by lesbianjinki



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianjinki/pseuds/lesbianjinki
Summary: anyways enjoy whatever this is





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> anyways enjoy whatever this is

ravioli ravioli gimme the formuoli

coming soon lateez

tis just going to be me writing shitty fanfics while im trashed about kpop boys smooching my friends


	2. flo yugbam spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom and bambam do bad

“Flooooooooooo!” The shrill voice yells from the kitchen, making Flo’s head snap up.

“Yugyeom?!” Flo panics, waking out of a sound sleep at the ungodly noise.

“Flo!!” Yugyeom wails again, making Flo throw the covers back and start running down the hall of their little apartment.

“What? What happened?” Flo’s eyes are wide and her hair is disheveled from having just woken up. Her eyes survey the kitchen, seeing Yugyeom standing on the counter, clinging onto the cabinets for dear life, with Bambam looking exactly the same across the kitchen.

“Spider!” Bambam whines pitifully, pointing to the black spider sitting motionless on the floor. Immediately, Flo rolls her eyes, chucking her slipper at Yugyeom.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! You guys are children, I swear,” She sighs. “Yuggie, you’re blocking the cups, please hand me one.”

Yugyeom reluctantly leans away from the counter and pulls a cup out, immediately curling back up against the cabinet. Flo sighs and grabs a piece of paper from the counter. It doesn’t take her long to catch the poor spider, slipping the paper underneath and carrying the bug outside.

As Flo comes back inside, she shoots a dirty look to the boy’s sitting on the counters, “Next time you wake me up for a fucking bug, I’m hiding your weed,” She threatens, immediately being met with apologies and fearful agreements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skeet skeet i’m high

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
